dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnarrk (New Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Teen Titans | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cro Magnon Physiology | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Caveman , social researcher, auto mechanic | PlaceOfBirth = Asia | PlaceOfDeath = STAR Labs, Los Angeles, California | Creators = Steve Skeates; Nick Cardy | First = Teen Titans Vol 1 32 | Death = New Titans Vol 1 56 | Quotation = Gnarrk! | Speaker = Gnarrk | QuoteSource = Teen Titans Vol 1 32 | HistoryText = Pre-Crisis Gnarrk was a 17-year-old caveman whom Teen Titans Mal Duncan and Kid Flash encountered on a trip to the Stone Age. When a cavegirl whom Gnarrk liked became attracted to Mal, Gnarrk grew jealous and attacked the Titan, but in the scuffle the young caveman fell off a cliff and died. Returning to the present, Mal and Kid Flash found the timeline terribly altered by the cave-teen's death, so they returned to the Stone Age and saved Gnarrk's life, but to their surprise the young anthropoid was dragged along with them when they returned to the present! Gnarrk was shocked and horrified by the strange new world in which he found himself, but began to acclimate to his new life thanks to English lessons from the Titans and psychic therapy from Titans member Lilith Clay, with whom he fell in love. Gnarrk's new life as a Titan was cemented when he helped convict a corrupt politician whom he witnessed taking racketeering money. He proved his natural intelligence by growing more and more erudite and civilized with practice, even briefly gaining a job as a social researcher at the Forbes Foundation. He joined the short-lived Titans West with Lilith, where he fought with Hawk over Lilith's affections, and helped defeat the evil Mister Esper. —52 After that one adventure, Titans West disbanded, and Gnarrk retired to Coast City to work as an auto mechanic. At some point before Wonder Girl's wedding, Gnarrk died under unknown circumstances. Gnarrk's history was completely rewritten by the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Post-Crisis Gnarrk's journey started millions of years ago. He was 19 years old and was startled by lights in the sky one night. It was a comet crashing into earth in front of him. A large shard of which smashed into Gnarrk's chest; when this happened it transformed Gnarrk. It broadened his mind and launched his understanding, but before he could study his new found intelligence a volcano erupted right underneath him. The jewel in his chest protected him, encasing him in ice. Hundreds of centuries later Gnarrk was still frozen in ice. While still in the ice his mind still went on. Gnarrk was always thinking of escaping at the right time and a world where he would cure illnesses and manipulate nature so that he could help mankind. Teen Titans member Lilith had a premonition it prompted the Titans to travel to Southeast Asia where they eventually found Gnarrk still frozen in ice. Although unable to move and still quite frozen he called out psychically to Lilith. Although Lilith was seeing another Titans member at the time she found herself drawn towards Gnarrk and his selflessness. The Titans brought Gnarrk to S.T.A.R. Labs who established that Gnarrk was dying. They wanted to keep Gnarrk for study but the Titans prevented it and he moved in with them as a member of the Teen Titans. Lilith and Gnarrk created a telepathic link together using their combined psychic strengths. During the time Gnarrk was with the Titans and knowing very well he was slated for death; Lilith learned his true origins and intentions on helping mankind. The two did not have a real love for one another like in a normal relationship it was more of a psychic romance, falling in love with each other's minds and souls. Gnarrk called out to her first, she responded and felt the pull immediately. Gnarrk then began life support for a year with Lilith constantly with him. Gnarrk's jeweled chest emitted a light that acted as his life support line and as his health diminished so did the light. It eventually grew dark and Gnarrk died. The Titans then let S.T.A.R. Lab's scientists perform an autopsy where they found that the stone in his chest was just a normal stone now, containing no abilities. Those exhibited prior to his death remained his secret and moved on once he died. | Powers = * : As a side-effect of being fused with the meteor rock, Gnarrk developed a psychic rapport with Lilith Clay. It is possible that the meteor also granted Gnarrk other psionic abilities, but what these powers may have been has never been revealed. | Abilities = * : Although Gnarrk was often considered dim-witted and savage, he was actually quite perceptive of the world around him. Interfacing with the meteor rock expanded his consciousness and increased his intellect far beyond that of a normal Cro-magnon era humanoid. The more time he spent with the Titans, the further his intelligence developed, and he was able to successfully function in social environments. (Pre-Crisis, Gnarrk naturally possessed the intelligence of an above-average human without any special enhancement.) | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Meteor Fragment: Crystallized meteor fragment embedded in his chest. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Held a psychic and pseudo-physical relationship with Teen Titans member Lilith. * Pre-Crisis, Gnarrk's birth name is unknown. "Gnarrk" was simply a battle cry he used when he first met the Titans, and they decided to call him that for convenience because he wished to keep his real name a secret. He eventually accepted "Gnarrk" as his name in the modern world. | Wikipedia = Gnarrk | Links = * Gnarrk article at Titanstower.com }} Category:Time Displaced